Saga de Bella Swan: Primer libro
by llovizna-en-mi
Summary: No tengas miedo de los muertos, los vivos son los que te harán daño. Capítulos cortos, avance rápido.
1. Solté toda mi verdad al primer extraño

¿Que se siente estar loca y fingir cordura frente a los otros?

Ese era mi caso: bipolar, ansiosa, miedosa, hipersensible, y tal vez con trastorno de autodestrucción de la personalidad.

Resulta que nací sin un padre que no quiso hacerse cargo de mí, y una madre que trataba de hacerlo ver como si no importara. Pero mi madre se había casado cuando yo tenía 14 y murió un mes después de que yo cumpliera dieciséis.

Con mi padrastro no me hablaba casi nada, de hecho, cuando mi madre empezó a salir con él, cuando yo tenía 12 y medio; y ahí empezó a cambiar mi personalidad: empecé a ser callada, pero cuando me hablaban les respondía –para disimular-. Generalmente, antes, cuando estaba ansiosa, comía y comía, pero desde entonces me ponía a limpiar y a estudiar todo de memoria. Recuerdo como fue cuando los vi despidiéndose en la vereda de mi antigua casa, y entonces agarré una lata de arvejas que había en la alacena y me puse a memorizarla (en cuatro minutos me sabía todo lo que decía en ella de memoria). O cuando yo estaba sola y la idea de tener a alguien más llegaba a mi cabeza, me ponía a limpiar, acompañado de estudio de cualquier cosa, de memoria. Era como un robot, era algo que no podía controlar.

Ahora, cuando mi madre murió, nos mudamos a Forks, una ciudad muy nublada y lluviosa. Era raro, pero me encantaba. Un atisbo de "comodidad" me recorrió cuando empecé a divisar el bosque a lo largo de la carretera. Paul sería uno de los policías del pueblo. Lo bueno era que trabajaría de lunes a viernes doble turno –y es que ya tenía amigos en la ciudad, pues había vivido aquí de niño-. Me dijo que era una ciudad tranquila y que muy rara vez ocurría algo _fuera de lo común, _por lo que no le sería nada cansador el turno tarde, ya que también tenía unos amigos policías.

Comenzaría quinto año del secundario, y la verdad no me interesaba para nada el viaje de graduados ni el baile de graduación. Sinceramente no me cuidaba mucho – la verdad es que a veces me bañaba una vez por semana-, no me depilaba, no usaba acondicionador (si me cepillaba los dientes) pero no me vestía bonita… era deprimente… la verdad es que a veces, tenía ganas de morirme.

Para el primer día de escuela había ibo como correspondiera- no quería ser etiquetada como algo de lo que me arrepentiría-. Empecé a bañarme obligadamente dos veces por semana, y cuando tenía gimnasia, tres. Había hecho amigos, y quizás podría conservarlos un rato más hasta que surja mi personalidad desastrosa y antisocial.

Todo iba bien, hasta que, con respecto a mi aspecto, me rendí, y desde la última semana de clases del primer mes, retomé mi comportamiento de bañarme una vez por semana -aunque tuviera clases de educación física-; y eso que ya estábamos en la última semana del segundo mes de clases. Era viernes, estaba nublado y lloviendo. Me venía a la escuela caminando y no se me antojó traer sombrilla. Quizás olería a perro mojado; y el solo hecho de pensar eso, me aterró. Ay no, realmente tenía mal olor, yo misma me podía oler aspirando para respirar. Dudé si entrar a clases o no, pero a diferencia de antes, mi ansiedad ya no respondía haciéndome estudiosa, si no que ahora era más bien torpe, así que me arrepentiría si faltaba hoy que tenía matemáticas –podrían enseñar un tema nuevo y con esa materia es con la cual tengo dificultades-. Mientras estaba en una esquina, alejada de la entrada, y esta se quedaba sin gente, se me acercaron una de las razones por las cuales mi vida era aún más una miseria: Logan, Nick, y Josh. Se la tenían conmigo – y con otros estudiantes varones- y si en algún momento, la que podría convertirse en mí mejor amiga, Ángela, me acompañaba, también le decían cosas, pero más a mí.

Había un problema respecto a esto: Logan, en cierta manera… me gustaba. Si, era un tanto bronceado y tenía ojos verdes, pero había algo en él, algo por lo que cualquier chica con cordura no dudaría en ponerlo en su lista negra, pero… el me daba algo que yo quería sentir: odio, violencia. Podría soñar loco y aterrador, pero todos los chicos a los que conocí, todos los desconocidos a los que vi, en cierta forma, me trataron igual. Y yo ahora me sentía basura, y quería que me lo hicieran saber en mi cara.

-Miren a la indigente- dijo Logan en referencia a mí. Aquí vamos, no sé si esta vez podría aguantarme las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no pudieron pagar la cuenta del agua, o se tuvieron que ir a bañar al río?- dijo Nick, y las carcajadas de ellos tres resonaron.

-Si es así, la próxima vez te vamos a sacar fotos y subirlas a internet, aunque tú no eres nada hot- ¿Cómo?, me desconcerté ante lo que dijo, y no era por considerarme así o no, si no porque, él nunca se había propasado así. Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos dos, pensando de seguro lo mismo que yo.

-Ocurre que siempre andas muy cubierta, y eso no es típico de los indigentes. ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿A la indigente le da miedo mostrarse?-dijo acercando su mano hacia el cuello de mi campera. De inmediato, en un auto reflejo, se la quité de encima.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿la indigente anda de malas hoy?

-Tiene miedo que le quiten la campera- dijo Nick recobrándose.

-¿A si?- pregunto Logan, y de inmediato volvió a esa conducta que me hizo sentir muy deshonrada como mujer. No podía ver esto como un "intento de violación", si no como algo bochornoso, como en sentido de burla, como diciendo "oh vamos, nadie querría contigo". Me molestaba, acercó sus dedos largos y huesudos hacia mi solo un par de veces más hasta que me armé de valor y le di un pequeño empujón, a lo que él respondió violentamente. -¡No me toques, puta!- exclamó dándome un gran empujón que me tiró al suelo. El se hizo el 'Título de macho', y se fue sin voltear atrás hacia el interior de la escuela, con sus dos amigos siguiéndole-medio avergonzados-.

Ya había tocado el timbre de la escuela, y yo estaba tirada en el pasto, bajo la lluvia. Estaba shockeada. Era la primera vez que un chico me trataba así. Podría haber exagerado diciendo que siempre fue así, pero ahora que lo veía claro, los desconocidos en la calle eran gente a quien yo les era indiferente, y que me chocaban sin querer, porque ni siguiera les importaba, o a veces eran unos mal educados atrevidos que me veían como presa fácil para molestar y divertirse con esa acción con sus amigos o solos. Y los demás chicos que conocí, que eran compañeros, solo un cuarto de ellos me hacían burla, pero nunca con violencia –porque quizás yo no me revelé como en esta ocasión-.

Me percaté de como las lágrimas salían de mi dé a borbotones, y de cómo se me inflaba el pecho ante los sollozos. Ni siquiera me gustaba Logan; era un autoengaño que hacía a mí misma, porque estaba mal, muy mal, porque necesitaba ayuda psicológica, porque no podría seguir con el absurdo plan de dejar que me destruyan.

Me pregunte… no sé por qué en ese momento me hice la pregunta, pero me pregunté si… si es que el amor no existe, y si es que estoy cayendo en una dimensión de pesadillas.

Todos esos pensamientos, transcurrieron en menos de cinco segundos.

-Y todo esto porque no tengo papá.- dije en voz alta, por fin, luego de dieciséis años, me animé a decirlo.

"¿Pero quién es él?", me pregunté al verlo. Un hermoso joven apareció de sorpresa, se me inclinó, me tomó del brazo y de la espalda, y me levantó del suelo. Casi me ponía de pie, pero no lo dejé, y me dejé caer, pero sorpresivamente, el soportó mi técnica del peso muerto. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me secó las lágrimas con él.

-Hola…, me llamo Edward Cullen.


	2. Creí que él era un apoyo para mi

Edward Cullen-me dije a mi misma- ¿Quién era este chico que era el primero en ayudarme en mi vida? Si, desde que empecé en esta escuela, mis primeros amigos varones fueron Mike y Eric, pero ellos no estaban justo cuando yo los necesitaba, y no decían nada respecto al tema de los abusivos esos, y yo tampoco; si no fuera por Ángela, no se hubiesen enterado.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Edward.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de lo más profundo de mí, y con más razón porque ahora lloraba con razón. ¿Tenía que haber pronunciado esa frase en voz alta?, ¿Habrá escuchado? Oh vamos, seguro que sí. Y ahí estaba yo, junto a este chico desconocido que me hacía entrar en un nuevo estado para mi diccionario de "Estados de Ánimo": en ese momento, me encontraba destrozada, pero a la vez comenzaba a sentirme protegida por él. Cada gota que brotaba de mí, me hacía 'picar los ojos', era raro, pero sentía una sensación de comezón en los ojos, ¡y también me picaba la nariz!; a la vez que sentía todo un calor en el cuerpo y noté como mi cara se sonrojaba al máximo. Mi cara hizo una mueca de sonrisa involuntaria.

Él volvió a preguntarme como me encontraba, pero continué inmóvil y sin responder. Era todo involuntario, no podía moverme.

-¡Bella, Bella!, ¿¡Estás bien!- ¿sabía mi nombre?, ¿cómo era eso posible o es que acaso en este pueblo todo se sabe?- Tranquila, yo soy un nuevo estudiante de esta escuela, _no te haré_ daño, ¿puedes confiar en mí?

¿Acaso esto que sentía era un orgasmo? Nunca había sentido uno, pero decían que era la sensación máxima de placer… y así me sentía… raramente, me empecé a sentir bien a su lado. Era como una fuerza _sobrenatural _que hacía que me sintiera bastante bien, y hacía que dejara atrás mis preocupaciones.

-No creo que llevarte a la enfermería sea mejor en este momento. Veo que estas como en un estado de shock, pero te preguntaré algo, ¿Sientes que puedes ir a clases?

No respondí, y es que como él dijo, me encontraba en ese estado.

-Veo que no puedes, así que, yo faltaré contigo a clases.- dudó un segundo, como si leyera mi mente, para luego decir- De verdad, soy un estudiante de aquí, te muestro mi permiso de conducir, lo tengo en el auto, está en el estacionamiento.- volvió a hacer una pausa para luego continua- ¿No me crees?-dijo, juraría que con un poco de decepción.

-¡Sí!- dije parece espantada, como si un escalofrío me hubiera recorrido la espalda.

-Escucha, vi como un chico te empujaba; seguro que te sientes mal por eso. Yo me siento un poco…

-¿Por ellos?-dije sin pensarlo. Las palabras se oyeron llenas de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-Veo que estas nerviosa y con ansiedad; mi…, mi padre trabaja en el hospital, es doctor, vamos, te llevo ahí y el te dará algo para que te sientas mejor.

Yo continuaba aún sin poder moverme.

-Escucha, no puedes moverte en este momento, así que si me permites, te cargaré hasta el auto, ¿Si? _No tengas miedo de mí_.

Y así fue como me alzo y me introduzco en el auto. Olisqueé su aroma, tratando de adivinar que fragancia tenía. Las sabía todas. Podría decirse que era pasatiempo de una loca, pero en mi antigua ciudad me gustaba ir a las perfumerías y embriagarme con las muestras de perfumes para hombres. Lacoste essential, Gucci by Gussi, Dior homme sport, Jean Paul Gaultier; ¿pero cuál era este?, ¿uno nuevo que había salido este verano? Estaba segura de nunca haberlo sentido antes. Fuese como fuese, me encantaba. Si… creo que estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

Llegamos al hospital y el doctor Cullen no tardó en atendernos.

-Está en estado de shock, necesita calmantes y una pastilla reguladora del ánimo. –dijo Edward. Al parecer le interesaba muchísimo la psicología.

-Muy bien, ahora se los traigo.

Nos quedamos en la sala solo Edward y yo, no había nadie más. Él miró al suelo, yo lo imité. En un descuido alce la mirada solo para verlo, y el hizo lo mismo, lo que causo que de inmediato volviéramos a como estábamos antes.

El doctor volvió rápidamente con las pastillas y con un vaso de agua, y me dijo – Muy bien, aquí tienes.

-¿Confía en su hijo así como así?, no…, no me va a revisar. – Él sonrió y Edward también, pero lo hizo tímida y adorablemente.

-Créeme Bella, él sabe mucho de esto, además él fue el que te trajo y de seguro estuvo contigo. Él sabe lo que te pasó y él sabe lo que necesitas.- me guiño un ojo. Se movió hacia una mesa que había al costado y empezó a escribir una nota. Al instante me la entregó- tu certificado médico, guárdalo, te servirá-. Le agradecí y él se retiró tocándole el hombro de Edward.

-Veo que no terminas de confiar en mi.-dijo con esa sonrisita que no había abandonado. Yo abrí la boca y la mantuve así, pensando en que responderle. - Tómatelas y respóndeme.- Obedecí. –En unos treinta minutos hará efecto y te sentirás mejor. Hasta entonces, ¿quieres ir a una cafetería en la ciudad vecina? No te preocupes, a esta hora esta desolada; es a las seis y siete de la mañana y desde las cinco de la tarde cuando va la gente.

Logré reaxionar y asentí.

El camino hacia allí transcurrió, en un primer momento, en silencio, luego él empezó a hablar.

-Por favor, no desconfíes de mi, se que incluso suena contradictorio porque soy una persona que recién conoces, pero la verdad, no podía dejarte así, sentía que era mi deber ayudarte, digo, por caballerosidad.

Llegamos en media hora. Tenía razón, no había nadie, el lugar era amplio, y con música de ambiente, lo cual lo convertía en un espacio para tener una conversación íntima y no ser escuchado por terceros.

Nos sentamos en una esquina. Se nos acercó la moza, una chica morena apenas, bien pintada (labios enmarcados con lápiz y pintados con labial, y unos ojos bien delineados y con una máscara para pestañas de esas que te las separan bien.

-¿Vas a pedir algo?- le preguntó a él.

-Un licuado de banana para mi compañera- dijo dubitativo mientras me miraba, como si me estuviera preguntando y curiosamente yo imite su gesto en el mismo momento. - Asegúrese de endulzarlo bien, por favor – dijo esta vez afirmando.

-¿Muy bien?, ¿Y tú no vas a pedir nada?- juraría que esa chica estaba coqueteando con él.

-No, gracias- respondió arqueando el ceño, apenas mirándola, como si indirectamente le dijera que no está interesado en ella.

Así se retiró y volvió en unos minutos con el pedido.

-Con mi familia nos acabamos de mudar a Forks.- comenzó a hablarme- mi padre es muy joven, tiene 36, al igual que mi madre. Tengo cuatro hermanos, y todos somos adoptados.

-Vaya… y, ¿te sientes bien con tu familia?

-Si… lo que me pone mal es otra cosa.- ¿seré yo?, me pregunté a mi misma, y de inmediato me dije "si claro, una total desconocida la causa de su angustia".

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

-Mmm, no… no creo estar listo, la verdad es muy serio. ¿Y tú?, ¿quieres?

-No, yo, tampoco estoy lista. Creo que, es un poco raro que apenas nos conozcamos y ya empecemos a hablar de nuestros problemas, ¿no?

-¿Tú dices?- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, a la cual yo respondí con una nerviosa, pero no por mis problemas, sino por él.

-¡Mmm!, esta rico.

-Sí, debe ser delicioso.

-¿Nunca probaste?, ¿quieres?

-No, no, gracias… pero… yo, no, no puedo ingerir eso.

-Ah, te hace mal.- dije asintiendo y agradeciéndome a mi misma por no haber abierto la boca para decirle algo antes. Resulta, que luego de que él me hablara sobre su familia, yo le hubiera dicho "Sabes, no creo que un problema tenga sentido si no es por un ser muy querido", y todo eso le hubiera dicho en referencia a las drogas y esas cosas. Pero, quizás, el era… ¿diabético? Comprendí y decidí que no era de mi incumbencia meterme en sus asuntos.

-Sí, algo así.- dijo exalando por la boca.

-Dime, acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije, ¿o viste algo de lo que pasó antes de que tú llegaras?

-Bella, vi quienes te hicieron daño, recuerdo sus caras, y te aseguro que esto no se va a quedar así.

-Y… ¿Por qué dices que esto no se va a quedar así?

-No puedo permitir que vuelvan a faltarte el respeto.- me estremecí, era la primera vez que alguien planeaba defenderme y quería hacerlo.-No es correcto.

-Edward, como es que… ¿sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, es un pueblo chico y… cuando con mi familia fuimos a registrar la dirección en la policía, conocimos a tu, a tu – dudo medio segundo- padrastro, y nos hablo de que también vino al pueblo con su hija, o sea tú. -Ah. -¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó levantándose un poco de la mesa y tocando mi hombro.

-Ahora, gracias a los medicamentos, estoy bien.- se me acercó disimuladamente deslizándose por el asiento de la mesa (que era de esos de una sola plaza).

-Bella - dijo con gesto serio y preocupado, luego lo cambio por uno dulce y de comprensión- Sabes, hace, mucho, mucho tiempo que… no encontraba una persona así como tú. ¿Era esto real?, ¿Él se estaba refiriendo a mí?

-¿En serio?, digo, a qué te refieres con "alguien como yo".

-Creo, que, por fin, desde mucho tiempo, encuentro a alguien con quien hablar tranquilamente sobre lo que me pasa.

El era tan hermoso, y podría asegurar ahora mismo que tan perfecto también. Era la primera persona con quien sentía también que podía hablar sobre lo que me pasaba.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo contigo? -Eso sería maravilloso. Realmente, contigo es con quien quiero hablar pero… siento que todavía no estoy listo. Así que me gustaría que nos veamos seguido, digo, después de la escuela.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en eso?

-Claro, Bella, yo soy quien te lo está proponiendo.

Era difícil creer que justamente esto me estaba pasando a mí. Era todo tan perfecto, ¿Qué pasaba? Como sea, era la primera vez que tenía un acercamiento así con un chico, y no lo quería arruinar.

-¿Tú, quieres irte ya?

-Como, ¿tu quieres?

-Emm, amm, no, yo, no sé, te pregunto porque, cuando dijiste que ahora no estabas listo para hablar y… y querías, que nos veamos…

-No, no –dijo risueño- dije que no estaba listo para hablar sobre mi problema en este momento, no que nos fuéramos de la cafetería ya, digo, podemos hablar de otra cosa.

En ese momento entró a la cafetería un grupo de gente, lo que me hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó en referencia a esas personas.

-Sí, sí por favor.

Nos acercamos a la barra y antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir algo, el ya había pagado mi licuado.

-Gracias Edward-le dije cuando salimos. Entramos al auto y busqué en mi mochila el dinero para devolverle.

-Oh no Bella, por favor, yo fui el que te invitó, y además quería hacerlo.

Sin querer, se me salió de mi mochila el horario de clases. Él lo agarró al instante y lo miró para luego devolvérmelo.

- Es una lástima que solo compartamos una sola clase una vez por semana.- me dijo.

-¿Cual es?

-Biología, primera hora, el lunes.

-Ah, entonces nos veremos.

-Sí, nos veremos, pero, son las diez de la mañana. No creo que sea mejor para ti volver a la escuela, así que, entonces, nos veremos él lunes, si es que no surge ningún imprevisto.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora mismo te llevo a tu casa.

-Bien.- ¿Qué ocurre?, juraría que hace unos instantes estaba por invitarme a otro lado, que íbamos ahora a ir a otro lado. Incluso la lluvia ya había pasado y salió un hermoso sol, muy brilloso. Condujo rápido y apretando fuerte con sus manos el volante. Poseía una cara seria y frustrada, aunque la hacía ver enojada, que me dio un poco de miedo y me hizo sentir un poco culpable. Llegamos a mi casa, y supuse que él, por alguna razón, quería que yo fuese breve en el saludo y saliera rápido. Lo miré dudosa, el me observó con la cabeza gacha y medio preocupado.

-Adiós Edward- me despedí corriendo la mirada rápidamente, y, en un intento por salir del mismo modo con mi mochila (como estaba abierta) torpemente la saqué de manera que se me cayó todo de allí. Aguardé unos segundos, con la puerta abierta, de modo que Edward me vio (estando a unos centímetros de mí) bueno en realidad, no sé si me vio, pero yo me sentí observada. Me arrepentí entonces de esperar allí esos segundos, y levanté la vista y mirándolo, recogí presurosa mis útiles y los puse en mi mochila. El ¿Se había puesto la capucha de su campera?, ¡sí!, juraría que sí, ¿pero por qué lo hacía? Cuando yo lo miré, el no lo hacía y miraba hacia abajo. Me volteé, y al dar unos pasos hacia mi casa, escuché hacía chirriar el auto para luego desaparecer rápidamente. No le vi nada porque tenía los vidrios polarizados.

Entré a mi casa. En situaciones normales – sin haber tomado los calmantes que el doctor Cullen me dio- me habría quebrado, habría corrido a mi habitación, habría llorado como hace unas horas, y me habría puesto a dormir, sin hacer los deberes. Pero ahora, estoy un poco mejor. Ya no me sentía la peor persona del mundo y con ganas de matarme. Ahora solo me sentía confundida y un poco triste. ¿Por qué me había hecho todas esas atenciones si iba a terminar tratándome de esa manera? O quizás el efecto de las pastillas estaba pasando, o quizás… ¿Era bipolar como yo? Me parecía extraña esa forma de actuar, además, si el fuese bipolar, seguro su padre le habría ya dado las pastillas, o quizás tal vez era un poco testarudo como yo y se habría rehusado a tomarlas.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora que me encontraba un poco normal? Prendí la televisión y me puse a ver una película.

Caí en la cuenta de que no me había bañado en una semana, lo cual me alerto e hizo reaccionar mi cerebro de que me bañara, como si fuese algo que tendría que hacer ahora mismo y urgente. Y así lo hice, me bañe muy bien, y me sentí mucho mejor porque ya no me picaba el cuerpo. El tema de la comezón era algo realmente incómodo, ya que tenía que aguantar el rascarme en público. Incluso hasta recién, cuando estaba con Edward, tenía que aguantarme. Me morí de vergüenza al pensar que quizás por eso era que él había reaccionado de esa manera. Quizás ya no podía aguantarme más.

Salí del baño, me vestí y metí toda la ropa sucia que tenía al lavarropas… si, la de Paul también, por qué no. Empecé a pensar que quizás estaba siendo un poco cruel con él, digo, él trataba de hablar conmigo, y yo siempre le respondía con monosílabos o trataba de no cruzármelo dentro de la misma casa. Era absurdo, además, el quiso a mi mamá, y ella también, así que por respeto a esa relación, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de llevarme bien con él.

Ya a las dos, me hice puré de papas porque me encantaba.

Cuando fue el horario de salir de clases, llamé a Ángela para que me pasara por correo las tareas de hoy, y así lo hizo, lo cual le agradecí. Me escaneó sus hojas. Por suerte tenía letra clara y tenía la costumbre de que, cuando escribiese algo de esa materia, reescribiese la teoría – explicándola mejor- y pusiera al costado de las hojas más explicaciones. Así realicé las tareas, y a eso de las seis de la tarde, ya tenía todo listo.

Algo andaba mal en mí, era mi aspecto, por ello decidí depilarme las cejas y las piernas –las axilas siempre las tenía depiladas-. Me sentía mejor, un poco cambiada, aunque no era por mí, sino por el remedio que había consumido esta mañana.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y para cuando Paul vino, yo ya tenía hecha la cena – lo cual nunca hacía-.

-¿Bella?

-Hola Paul, ¿quieres cenar?, hice milanesas.

-Oh, bien, si. Gracias. –dijo mientras se sentaba.

Luego de un momento, me preguntó por como estuvo la escuela, a lo que hice como que si hubiese ido a la escuela y le respondí que muy bien, que ya tenía hechas todas las tareas.

-Ah, por cierto, tu ropa ya está limpia, la puse en el lavarropas.- dije para cambiar de tema.

-¿En serio?, no tenías que hacerlo.

-Descuida, estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer. Y ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Se dio con otra sorpresa al ver que me interesaba interactuar, a lo cual respondió mis preguntas gustosamente.

-Bien, por suerte no hubo ningún inconveniente.

Hablamos un rato más sobre el tema de la escuela y su trabajo. El quería saber mis calificaciones, las cuales eran siete y ocho regularmente, y por ahí un nueve o diez en las materias que me gustaban. Quiso lavar los platos, me pareció justo, así que me fui a dormir.

Este día era especial, porque realmente me sentía bien. Y también lo era porque había sido gracias a Edward, gracias a él me sentía normal y sin ese flujo de cambio entre maníaco-depresivo. Pero aún me desconcertaba su actitud de último momento.

Cerré los ojos, y por primera vez en seis años, sentí que por fin podría dormir bien.


	3. Delicioso héroe

Me levanté temprano, el sol resplandecía en mi cara, y no me molestaba porque había dormido bien. Estaba contenta, había soñado con Edward. Era el mejor sueño que había tenido nunca: estábamos los dos caminando tranquilamente en un prado en el bosque, de la mano, y una luz muy hermosa nos envolvía a los dos. El me miraba con su hermosa sonrisa y estábamos muy felices.

Paul se había ido a pescar con sus amigos, me dejó una nota en la heladera avisando.

¿Qué podría yo hacer un sábado a la mañana? La mañana fue muy aburrida, y el aburrimiento me causaba dolor de cabeza. Vi las indicaciones de los medicamentos del doctor Cullen: tenía una letra perfecta y clara, cosa rara en un doctor, pero la próxima pastilla me tocaba hoy a las nueve de la mañana.

De lo que pasó en la mañana y en la tarde, nada fue importante: Paul cocinó pescado –le encantaba hacerlo- leí algunas revistas que no había tocado… el aburrimiento parecía no tener fin, cuando de repente sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?- dije. Nadie respondía, "aquí vamos de nuevo" pensé, ¿quién habrá averiguado mi número de celular para hacerme una broma?- Hola- volví a decir, solo escuché un suspiro, y luego se cortó.

Al rato volvieron a llamar.

-Hola.

-Hola Bella, soy Ángela.

-Oh Ángela, ¿eras tú hace rato?

-Mmm, nop, es la primera vez que llamo hoy. Escucha, hoy a la noche salimos Jessica y yo, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Muy bien, pero ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la ciudad vecina, a ver si compramos algo y luego cenamos en algún restaurante.

-Claro, me anoto.

-Muy bien, pasamos por ti a eso de las 5:30, estate lista, ¿sí?

-Ok.

Mmmm, la primera salida en no sé cuantos años. Revisé mi armario y vi que no tenía casi nada lindo para salir, así que escogí una musculosa y unos jeans y dejé mi cabello suelto y fui de zapatillas.

En el auto Jessica estaba muy conversadora, y el tema de conversación eran chicos y mi aspecto personal.

-¡Bella!, por fin sales con nosotras. Por favor, dime que vas a escoger algo sexy y para salir.

Me enrojecí al escuchar la palabra sexi, ya que siempre lo relacionaba con otra.

Ángela solo se reía de los comentarios de Jessica, tenía que estar concentrada para conducir.

Recorrimos tiendas y al entrar en una, Jessica fue corriendo a buscar algo para luego volver.

-¿Y, que te parece?

-Es lindo- respondí.

-Es para ti.

-¡QUEEEEE!, no me voy a poner eso.

-Anda, es súper sexy.

La prenda era una musculosa nada que ver con la que yo traía puesta. Era color uva oscuro, con un generoso escote con una especie de doblado que era para aumentar busto, y el toque final: espalda descubierta, que se ataba donde finaliza la cadera.

-Tienes que usarlo sin corpiño.

-NOOOOO, menos aún.

-Por favor.

Las chicas me metieron por la fuerza en el probador.

-¡Y te queremos verlo puesta!- dijo Jess.

Hice caso, me saqué mi musculosa y me probé la atrevida. La verdad es que, era muy linda, pero ¿En qué momento usarla? Jessica dice que cualquier momento es ideal para ponerse linda, yo, en cambio, creo que hay un quien que valga la pena ¿Irá Edward alguna vez verme con esto?

De repente vi como la cabeza de Jess se asomaba por el probador, para luego correr la cortina de este y pegar un grito. Todos en la tienda voltearon, para luego volver a sus actividades.

-¡Te ves hermosa!

Me convencieron de llevarla, junto con unos jeans negros y unas sandalias de taco alto, y bueno, no puedo negar que si no me hubiese gustado no lo hubiera comprado.

Al salir de la tienda todas estábamos felices, por un segundo levanté la vista y vi a Edward Cullen en la tienda de enfrente, viendo algo en la vidriera. Oh por Dios, bajé la vista cuando supuse que quizás podría reflejarme en ella. No dije nada al respecto, pero me emocioné.

-Bella, vamos a la cafetería de la par.

- Claro, respondí.- dejé de ver a Edward para dirigirme al local de la par. Nos sentamos en una mesa de afuera, y cuando volví a mirar para ver si él seguía ahí, ya se había ido.

Las tres pedimos un licuado de banana con unas tostadas.

Mientras merendábamos, vi que pasaban por la vereda tres chicos, por desgracia eran Logan y sus amigos, y encima crucé mirada con Logan, el mantuvo su mirada en mi durante unos segundos, pero siguió de largo. ¿Por qué justo hoy me lo tengo que cruzar? Menos mal que las chicas no los vieron, porque ellas estaban de espaldas a la vereda.

-Ay Bella, que bueno que viniste con nosotras, ¡Por que hice una apuesta con Eric!-dijo Jess.

-¿Qué apuesta?

-Ayer, cuando faltaste, comenzamos a planear nuestra salida de hoy en el almuerzo, y Jessica dijo que ibas a venir con nosotras, pero Eric dijo que "Antes de que tú salgas con nosotras, preferirías salir con ellos"- me explicó Ángela.

-Entonces yo defendí tu femineidad, y le dije que ya habíamos planeado venir a Port Ángeles contigo hoy por la tarde- dijo Jess.

- Okay- dije y me di un respiro.- Chicas, ¿qué harán ahora?

-Planeábamos ir a ver unos accesorios.

-De acuerdo, ustedes vallan y yo iré a buscar una librería.

-¿Te guardamos tus bolsas en el auto? Así no las vallas cargando.- se ofreció Ángela.

-Gracias, me encantaría.- dije mientras me levantaba. – Emm, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- ¿Estaría bien aquí, ya directamente a eso como de las 9:30 para cenar? Aquí mismo- preguntó Jess.

Acordamos volver a reunirnos en el mismo lugar para cenar unas pizas. Me despedí, y fui a recorrer el lugar por una librería.

Me pregunté si Edward me habría visto, y si le hubiera gustado verme por aquí. Algo que no sé cómo reaccionaría, pero que me encantaría, sería cruzármelo ahora mismo, pero eso es muy improbable, aunque quisiera, ¿cómo reaccionaría él?

Por fin encontré una librería, y me atendió el dueño. Era pequeña, y pregunté por un libro de cocina. Paul siempre preparaba el pescado de la misma manera, cosa que no me agradaba, así que compré dos libros: uno sobre distintas maneras de darles sabores diferentes a los pescados, y otro sobre comidas variadas.

Al salir de la tienda, me encaminé por un lugar que no conocía, tratando de buscar un atajo más rápido, porque ya eran las 9:20.

Estaba tan oscuro, y encima comencé a sentir como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo. Antes no podría haber dicho lo mismo, porque pensé que era gente que iba y venía, pero ahora escuchaba pasos en medio del silencio. Tranquilamente seguí caminando y llegué hasta una especie de muelle donde "el muelle" era muy angosto, donde solo podían pasar personas; pero no me desanimé al ver mi última esperanza al final de aquel camino, donde veía una doblada por donde salía luz. Por fin un atajo por donde llegar al centro comercial.

Al lado de este "muelle" había unos amaneces, pero todos sin luz. Era raro, no veía votes, y aunque era de noche, lo poco que se veía de la luna podría haberlos iluminados.

Sentí que la sangre se me escapaba de la frente cuando escuché pasos. No habrá problema, aunque este lugar este oscuro y angosto, podré transitarlo. Ni bien los escuché, empecé a caminar por allí con cuidado, era más o menos de una cuadra de distancia… solo tenía una pregunta, si no había olor a pescado, y la ciudad llena de gente estaba del otro lado, ¿qué hacen unos locales cerrados con tantas posibilidades de venta?

No podía aguantar más esos paso, y si… y si mi destino sería que me pase algo, era mejor que lo sepa ahora. Volteé, y pude ver dos hombres con pasamontañas.

¡No puede ser!, ¡Por qué!, no me voy a hacer la tonta y preguntarles que hacen por aquí, ¡voy a correr!

Empecé a correr por ese estrecho muelle de madera, y ellos también; ya iba en la mitad, pronto, estaría con las demás personas.

-¡Ah!-exclamé de repente, cuando mi pié se hundió en una madera hueca. Los hombres ya venían por mí. Traté de zafarme, pero no podía… justo cuando ellos estaban cerca, lo logré, y aunque ya abatida, y cuando mis pies no me respondían porque empezaban a paralizarse, llegué a donde estaba la luz. Para mi desgracia era un callejón sin salida de un almacén abandonado, y la luz era de un poste de luz. No había ningún ruido, pero había un agujero en la pared, logré asomarme antes de que ellos vinieran por mí, lo que vi fue, todo un campo de pasto, y solo a lo lejos, tan lejana, una carretera. No pasaban autos, no pasaba nadie. Yo misma no podía gritar, se me enmutaba la voz, se cerraba mi garganta. Por fin, solo cuando unas manos me agarraron por detrás, pude gritar. No fue el grito esperado, fue un grito débil.

Me arrastraron hasta el almacén. ¡Ellos iban a violarme! Me arrancaron el pantalón y junto las zapatillas.

No ¿qué es esto?, alguien me está salvando, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!

Empecé a calmarme cuando vi que alguien jaló a ambos hacia atrás. Pero era uno solo, ¿Cómo podría contra dos? Él, al primer hombre, lo lanzó contra unas cajas de madera hacia atrás, y este, impactó tan fuerte, que pareció quedar inconsciente. Al segundo le dio un golpe, otro más, y luego lo tomó por el cuello de la remera y lo llevó hacia afuera. No pude ver quien era mi salvador, pero la luz del foco amarillo, permitió que viera las sombras de ambos, y así pude observar que ocurría. Vi como mi héroe golpeaba sin piedad al sujeto, vi la sangre saltar de él, y entonces, se detuvo, y lo dejo tirado.

Luego vino a mí. Levantó algo del suelo y lo trajo para que me lo pusiera, era una chaqueta. Era larga, y podía cubrirme.

-Levanta tus cosas- me dijo. De inmediato pude y levanté mi pantalón y zapatillas.- No voy a hacerte daño- me llevó a la luz, y pude verlo.

Aunque estaba cubierto de sangre, pude ver a Edward perfectamente.

Tomó mi mano y me sacó de allí. Me abstuve de ver al tipo al que dejó en malas condiciones. Fuimos con cuidado por el estrecho muelle, y cuando llegamos al final de este, me dijo que me vistiera, y el miró a otro lado.

-No te preocupes, no van a seguirnos, están inconscientes.- me dijo, y cuando volteé, vi que estaba sin remera. – Espera solo un segundo ¿sí? Dejó la remera en el piso, luego se inclinó junto al muelle y se lavó manos, cara y cuello rápidamente. Luego recogió su remera, y se acercó a mí, aún con su torso descubierto.

-¿Bella confías en mi?

No podía aguantarlo más, ¡Claro que confiaba en él! Me había salvado la vida dos veces. De un momento a otro, simplemente lo abracé, y lloré en su cuello.

Lo miré y lo besé. Duró medio segundo, porque él me apartó. Me vio con una cara desecha, pero no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué?, ¡Por qué! Si me había seguido, él me había seguido, y me había defendido, ¿¡Por qué me hacía esto!

No volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ven, Bella, vámonos de aquí, mi auto está cerca.

Llegamos a su auto, dejó su remera en el baúl y luego subimos.

-¿Quieres denunciar Bella?

-No, no sé, no, por favor, solo vámonos.

-Envíales un mensaje a tus amigas diciéndoles que no podrás ir con ellas. Diles que te encontraste con una tía de Paul, y que hoy mismo se va, por eso accediste a irte con ella.

Obedecí, me sorprendió que fuera de mente rápida, aunque lo vi algo sospechoso.

Durante todo el camino estuvo callado, no dijo ni una palabra. Apretaba fuertemente el volante, por lo cual pude apreciar cómo se tensaban sus músculos. Era realmente fuerte y realmente atractivo. Me gustaba la manera en que se veían sus venas, y los finos pelos de sus brazos.

Llegamos a mi casa como a eso de las once de la noche. El no prendió la luz, apagó el motor, luego me abrazó. Debió haber durado como un minuto, luego me dio un beso en la frente.

-Bella.

-Edward, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de veras, nunca, nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí. –dije entre lágrimas. Me quité su campera y salí del auto para entrar presurosa a mi casa. Una vez adentro, él se marchó.


End file.
